Three Kisses
by AikiaJuniper
Summary: The story begins with Misa's Halloween plans. Watch L and Light's reactions to her choices and how things unravel from there. LxLight, onesided MisaxLight, and a surprise yaoi pairing from another series all together. No actual crossovers
1. Chapter 1 Pink Hair Dye

--Three Kisses: Chapter One--

Summary: L is horrified, Light is annoyed, and Misa is a subconscious Yaoi fan.  
Pairings: Hints of Light/L, Misa/Light, and one more slash pairing from a different fandom.  
Warnings: Well, besides the pairings "points at above line", there are some out of character actions and situations.

Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata  
I do not own Death Note  
-------  
DN Three Kisses Chapter One- Pink Hair Dye  
-------  
L stood horrified in front of the mirror. The evidence of Misa's handiwork spoke for itself.

After much begging, pleading, and whining, L had finally broken down. Both he and Light would act as Misa's escorts to one of her co-worker's Halloween parties, and, much to his displeasure, both he and Light had foolishly let Misa pick their costumes.

She had dressed L in a mocking imitation of normal clothing. He hated his costume with a passion, to say the least.

The colors, black and yellow, contrasted horribly, the too-tight pants felt as if they would rip clean off if he moved the wrong way (he just knew Misa did that just to spite him), his feet couldn't breathe in dress boots he was wearing (more black!), he had gel in his hair, and, worst of all, she had forced him into dieing his hair. She had said it was temporary, but he doubted it very much; it would have to grown out or dyed back (he was eighty-six percent sure).

She had even refused to tell him the color beforehand; he knew he should have run from her right then and there. He fingered a lock of hair that had escaped the gel; She had dyed his hair bubble-gum pink. He would never be able to enjoy the precious, chewy treat again without being reminded of this horrible event.

He hoped Light's costume was just as uncomfortable (he was seventy-five percent sure if Misa did not put much forethought into the outfit's pieces, but he was only thirty-three percent sure if she really was being vindictive towards him).

With his hair already dyed, he might as well go ahead and dress up like his appointed character, even if it was female, as it didn't require him to prance around in a dress. As he looked at his character's picture, he was only glad Misa was unable to find suitable colored contacts for him.

He sighed, schooled his face back into his usual stoic look, finished applying the concealer under his eyes, readjusted the wings on the back of his yellow shirt, fixed the yellow cardboard crown atop his head with a couple of hairpins, and picked up his yellow colored cardboard and felt "wand".

He then took the opportunity to pop a sugar cube into his mouth from the bowl besides him. He was as ready as he would ever be.

As he opened the door, he suppressed a smirk at Light's own bright green hair and yellow cardboard crown as he struggled to remove "Timmy" from his arm.

The fact that Light's clothing was nearly the same as his usual attire left a sour taste in his mouth even as the dissolving sugar cube made a home of the cavern.

Watari, who had been handcuffed to Light while L was getting ready, looked outwardly normal, but L knew from his nearly invisible smirk that he was laughing at their expense on the inside. L scowled. He was overlooking something; he did not feel as if their situation should be that funny.

He then felt his dying need for revenge return with a vengeance, right alongside his horror when he realized he and Light would have to pretend to be married, it intensified when he realized he was the "girl".

His only consolation was that Misa had called Light an idiot, however unintentional.

Misa grinned at him as Watari returned the handcuff to his wrist; he suppressed the urge to say a few choice words. Instead he merely grinned at her and smirked when she blanched.

He briefly wondered why she had given this costume to him instead of using it as an excuse to cling to Light. In his ponderings he had started to bring his finger to his mouth to chew on it, only to reel back in shock when his hand was smacked.

"Stop that Ryuuzaki-san!" said Misa, "you'll mess up your nails!"

He had had a wonderful moment of forgetfulness regarding his nails. She had filed and painted them pink with yellow stars before she had started dying his hair. He failed to see how they had anything to do with his costume, besides the fact that Misa probably didn't like not having something to tie the yellow and pink in the rest of the costume together.

He would enjoy ripping the colorful paint off later without interference.

Speaking of colorful, he looked back up from his nails at Light's hair and sniggered. His would have to be grown or dyed out too.

L wondered how Misa had managed to use her "methods" for the hair dying session. She was a suspect in the Kira investigation for crying out loud!

"Misa?" he asked, "Where did you get the rope and the blindfold?"

She coughed; his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You wouldn't happen to be trying to do anything with Light-kun, would you?" he asked, catching Light's brief flash of disgust.

"No!" she cried "Misa-Misa had special permission to bring those in just for that purpose; besides Light and I can't do anything with those ridiculous handcuffs on!"

Light looked distinctly nauseous now, for which scenario, he didn't know.

"Misa, whose permission did you get?" he asked.

She clammed up immediately. "Misa-Misa won't tell" she said, "for the safety of my partner's integrity!"

Watari chose this moment to cough, and L glared at him in accusation. Watari smiled and replied "It was the only way to help Amane-san with her costume plan, she already had the materials."

"You let her hog tie me, blindfold me, and dye my hair pink." He stated.

"If it helps" said Watari, "she employed much the same methods to dye young Yagami-san's hair."

One of L's eyebrows rose, and the other descended as close as it could get to his eye.

"Oh no!" cried Misa, "Misa-Misa forgot about your eyebrows!"

Both L and Light looked at her, in the kind of fascination someone gives an awakening lion. Watari left the room.

"Now Misa, you had me tied up at your cosmetic mercy for over two hours, enough is enough" he coldly stated.

She pouted.

"I wish she forgot my eyebrows" muttered Light with sad green eyes. L smirked again.

"What was that Light-kun?" she asked, "is there something wrong with your costume?"

"Misa-Misa knew she should have altered the clothing!" she exclaimed. She clutched his arm again, preventing escape while she eyed his clothing critically.

"N-no" stated Light, with a slight stutter to his voice.

L knew Light's costume had taken at least two hours more, which was puzzling since Misa had spent a great deal of his time just tying to force L to agree to wear "his" new clothing.  
He knew his self-identity was comforted by the face that his eyes and eyebrows were left unchanged; he knew Light probably would be comforted by his own clothing. He decided to change the subject.

"Misa-san, would it not be more appropriate for you to wear my costume?" he asked.  
"After all, Cosmo and Wanda are the married ones, not Cosmo and Timmy" he continued.

"Oh no!" she cried loudly, seeing the loophole in her careful planning, "I didn't think of that."

"Clearly" stated L, exasperated.

"Well, I guess Misa-Misa could go as Timmy's female form, Timmantha; it would take far too long to alter your costume" she said.

"I've never seen the show, but that's disturbing on so many levels" commented L.

"Even so, that won't change the fact that Timmy would be hanging off his fairy godfather's arm all night" grumbled Light.

"Misa" said L, taking a chance, "this will cause some strange questions about our connection to each other that may put the investigation in jeopardy"

Misa bowed her head in thought. After a few moments she weakly said "I don't suppose we should go." She looked crestfallen but somewhat relieved when L nodded.

After giving Light a peck on the cheek, causing him to stiffen up, she left the room with less bounce in her step than usual.

L and Light stared at one another in relief, dark eyes meeting false emerald. With a sudden, unexpected shuffle of movement, L's eyes widened in shock at the tingling in his cheek.

Realizing what he was doing, Light backed off immediately. He quickly grabbed and began studying some documents pertaining to the Yotsuba group.

L absentmindedly rubbed his cheek where Light had kissed him, wondering what it meant as the chain jingled musically between them.

After a silent extra-long bathroom visit to shed the costumes and their various alterations to their persons for their normal clothing, they stared at one another once again. Seemingly telepathically, they agreed to never speak of tonight ever again.

The next morning, L and Light ignored Misa's sulking, Soichiro Yagami's exclamations, and the rest of the investigation team's laughter over their still-colored hair.


	2. Chapter 2 Green Hair Dye

--Three Kisses: Chapter Two--

Summary: In which L and Light's childish actions cause fights and innocent objects fall victim  
Pairings: L/Light  
Warnings: Well, besides the pairings "points at above line", there are some out of character actions and situations, and violence.  
-------  
DN Three Kisses Chapter Two- Green Hair Dye  
-------  
"Light-kun is very stubborn" thought L, as he watched Light attempt to wash the green dye out of his hair for the eight time.

What Misa had said had been true, the colored dye had washed out, or at least most of it.  
The problem was that in order to get the color "just right" she had first bleached their hair.

So here the two of them were, Light having a conniption fit in the shower trying to remove the remaining unnatural color from his hair and eyebrows, L loitering around the shower looking like a cone of cotton candy with black eyebrows, and Misa in her rooms, probably plotting the next torture the genius duo would face.

They were both lucky that Misa was good at bleaching hair; otherwise, Light's hair would have been way too fragile for his current treatment and would have broken off. At worst case both young men would have lost their hair.

L shuddered at the notion of how Light would act if he actually lost his "precious" hair.

L was stupefied as to why Watari had let the girl bring the bleaching chemical into the building. The truth was Watari had thought the entire situation was hilarious.

"Oh, what have I ever done to you Watari?" thought L, "what could I have done to deserve this?"

Immediately upon finishing this thoughts, dozens of images of the pranks he had pulled, all with the uttermost secrecy, at the Wammy house flashed through his mind.

"Could he know?" pondered L, paling at the thought.

He stood in thought, nibbling his thumb worriedly.

He bit down too hard at an unexpected jerk of the handcuff chain startled him.

With a glance at his newly bruised thumb and a glare, L jerked the chain back violently, normally melodic chains screeching against the blurry glass of the shower stall's opening.

Light's head peeked through said opening to glare.

L threw at towel at him, and was disappointed when the teen caught it.

The sound of water stopped as Light donned the fluffy towel and exited the stall, all the while with his eyes crossed at the lock of now minty-green hair hanging between his eyes.

L turned himself around and rolled his eyes at his suspect's vanity as Light dressed.

He looked backwards into Light's eyes when the boy cleared his throat.

Once he realized what the boy wanted, L swiftly undid his handcuff, snapping it back in place irritably as soon as Light's arm was through the sleeve, even when Light himself was still pulling it over his head.

Light huffed at him.

The handcuffed duo then readied themselves for bed.

-------

As Light crawled across the bed to his side, L booted up his laptop and took a seat as soon as his own side was vacated.

As Light snuggled under the covers, L typed in the password.

As Light tried to go to sleep, L's fingers danced across the keyboard with fury.

As Light slowly lost it, L chomped on his malformed substitute for a sugar cube loudly.

"Ryuuzaki, will you just go to sleep for once!" Light hissed crankily.

"No" he stated after a moment of pretend consideration.

L's eyes widened when a pillow met his face, then he carefully set the laptop on the bedside table.

The resulting fight endured until the battle-haggard pillows died an honorable death, sending feathers flying everywhere in a cloud of crème fluff.

A physical fight started when Light threw a punch.

It ended when L kicked him in the forehead with enough force to bruise.

Afterwards, Light turned away, pouting sullenly.

L felt guilty as he tried to continue working.  
"Light-kun" L said, "let me see."

Light's answer was a non-commenting shrug.

"Just like a child" L thought, as he pushed his laptop off his lap.

He then proceeded to physically persuade Light to do what he wanted.

Light firmly disagreed with L's plan and struggled to stay put.

With a surge of sudden strength and anger at the stubborn act, L flipped Light toward him.

Bruised thumb met chi and lips met bruised forehead.

"Kissing booboos" L thought humorously, "the last time I did this was when Mello was a small child."

Light's reply to the situation was to blush heavily and shove L with enough force to send him off the bed, laptop and all.

L just managed to shove said laptop under the bed as Light was pulled off the bed onto him.

They continued to fight until they both fell asleep.

-------

L was feeling annoyed, waking up with more bruises than you could count and covered in feathers did not bode for a good day.

He wasn't even curled into his favorite, and seldom used, sleeping position.

"Well" he reasoned "at least leaving the task of cleaning up the feathers is a good enough revenge on Watari for now."

He opened his eyes with a groan.

As he turned to look at the clock, he realized, not only were they late, but there was something heavy on his chest.

He looked down to see he was still on the floor, blankets and feathers all around him, and Light laying halfway on top of him.

The sleeping teen had crème feathers in his pale green hair and a violently purple forehead.

Feeling vindictive on the behalf of his own bruised hide, he poked Light, right in the forehead.

Light groaned, smacked at the hand sleepily, nuzzled his face into the "pillow" beneath him, and continued sleeping.

L's annoyance grew, as he shifted to extract himself from the invasion of his personal space, he grimaced.

The chain was digging into his back

After a bit of maneuvering, he successfully freed himself of the painful chain and the cuddling Kira.

He stood for a moment, blinking raccoon-like eyes, as he decided what to do.

With a grin, he un-cuffed himself, and replaced his wrist with the metal railing at the head of the bed.

He headed towards the bathroom.

He returned, moments later, prize in hand.

After some calculating, he stood well out of the way as he slung the jug of water onto the sleeping teen's form.

The scream of "F COLD!" would have undoubtedly been heard throughout the building, had it not been soundproofed.

Too bad for L he was still in the same room.

The detective winced, rubbing his ears, as the ticked off teen tried to kill him from across the room.

"Good morning Kira-kun!" L cheerfully sang, smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm not Kira" Light hissed viciously.

"Not very convincing" said L, eyeing the other.

Light settled for glaring at him when he realized the chain was too short for him to maim L and doing so would not be a good idea.

After it was safe to retrieve and reapply the handcuff, they prepared for work: carefully brushing off feathers from themselves, drying off (in Light's case), and dressing in the day's clothes.

L finished first, and mentally tallied Light percentage of being Kira.

"six point four percent, a full five percent increase since last night's events" L commented.

Light glared at him.

L had been wrong, it was a very happy day for him indeed, that is, until Soichiro Yagami, Misa, and the rest of the investigation team caught sight of the large bruise on Light's forehead,.

His own bruises did not seem to matter to them, for, despite his admitted childishness, he was the "adult".

Well, except for Watari, who only coughed his amusement.

"He will get his later" thought L, as he avoided the clanking chains that Misa was trying to strangle him with.


End file.
